Mobile computing devices may be capable of accessing the Internet, executing gaming applications, playing media, sending and receiving messages, as well as providing functionality of a traditional cellular telephone. In some examples, a user of a mobile computing device may have their mobile computing device with them when they view an advertisement. In some situations, a products included in the advertisement may be of interest to the user. However, due to the nature of the product or a current state of the user, the user may be unable to act on their interest at the time the user views the advertisement.